Being Me
by bowtiesarecoolamypond
Summary: Jules or Juliet is a princess who is tired of being one. When she gets the chance to find a husband will she take it?
1. Being a Princess

**This is my new Fanfic about Shawn and Juliet. It just popped in my head. I have the second chapter started, but I'm still writing. This is an alternate universe(AU).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. If I did Shawn and Jules would be married.**

Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a princess named Juliet. She was a tomboy. Her parents were not happy about that.

I was that girl. It sucked being a tomboy, because my parents looked down upon me. It was the worst thing ever, but I was never going to be a real princes! I hated the fitted dresses my parents shoved me in. Oh how horrible they looked!

I always did wish that one day some one would come whisk me off my feet and take me a way to be their lovely princess. That was my only fantasy that was never going to happen.

My parents told the townspeople that I was a tomboy and they were shocked. They thought that because of my charming good looks and stunning beauty I would be the stuck up princess for sure. Well, surprise I'm not!

My sister was the most stuck up princess my parents could ask for. She wore the dresses and loved the makeup. It made me sick!

As I walked out of my room into the castle hallway my mother swooped me up and said " Honey what are you doing out of your bed? You know that today Is the day the princes's gather for the chance to marry your sister Abby."

"She's only 16! I'm 18 for goodness sakes. When can I get married?," i said.

" When you start dressing like a princess or a man falls in love with you. Neither is ever going to happen!"

" Yes it will. I will go downstairs and pick one of the men myself and see if they fall in love with me!"

" You will not. I refuse for them to see you in this horrifying mess!"

" So what I'm hearing is that if a change and look like a princess I can go downstairs and choose one of them?"

" Yes but don't tell your sister!"

I was so happy. I get to pick out a husband. I hoped he liked me for me. What if I picked the one my sister liked? That would be a disaster. I will dress up like a real princess and be pretty. Oh just the thought of that was revolting, but I had to if I wanted a prince.

As my stylist put on the perfect dress. I thought about what it would be like to be with a person who actually liked me for me.

I stepped off the stool and looked in the mirror.

" Do you like it? You better," my stylist Cindy said.

" I love it!," I screamed.

" I know. I know your style so much," she said.

" Your the best Cindy," I said.

Cindy was the only person who ever understood me. She accepted that I was a tomboy and designed clothes to match my style and colors.

My dress was an above the knees. It was a sky blue with very few sparkles. For my shoes just for my style were sky blue paint converse. For the final touch Cindy put on a simple crown. Nothing too big. I hated when things were too big.

" Go downstairs and show them you can be a princess," Cindy encouraged.

" Ok. I'll try my best. I've never really been one before though," I said.

" Just try your best and you'll be fine," Cindy said.

**I just updated to put the link to the picture of the dress that Juliet wears. **** . ?trim=1&scale=2**

**Here is a picture of the crown.**

** . /-6NU7B-Uwy4c/TxBqHI1LQrI/AAAAAAAAAVs/3KAtyFZMZLM/ s1600/PrincessHeartTiara_ **


	2. Meeting

**Hello. I was shocked to see how many people have looked at this story. I decided to update today. **

While I was running downstairs, I was running so fast that I ran into a prince. He was handsome. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing a nice suit and tie. I would like him to be my husband.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there, your highness. You are certainly beautiful. Are you the one I might court?" the prince said.

" Oh, thank you. I wish my parents thought I was beautiful. By the way you're here to court my sister not me sorry." I said that with so much sadness.

" Oh, so your the princess who is terribly ill," he said.

" They said I'm ill! What! Do I look like I'm ill to you?" I screamed.

" No, you don't look ill to me. You look like a beautiful stunning princess who should have a husband. You do have one right?" he said sadly.

I might have a chance with this guy.

" I don't have a husband. I wish I had one though. My parents think that because I'm a tomboy princess I can never find anyone who will love me!" I ranted.

" So, your not sick your just a tomboy? Why do your parents think that you can never get a husband being a tomboy? Oh, by the way what's your name" he said.

" No I'm not sick. Evidently that's what my mother told you so that you won't look at me and only look at my sister. My mother said that I could choose a person to date me and get married. She told you guys I was sick so that she could get me to change into a real princess because no one wanted to marry me. And my name is Juliet. What's yours?" I said.

" My name is Shawn. I would still marry you," Shawn said.

" That's only because I told you I wasn't sick." I said.

" I know!" Shawn said.

" You are so jerky," I told him.

" I am."

" You need to get downstairs before they start thinking you chickened out!"

" See you later. I hope your sister doesn't choose me so you can!" Shawn said.

I was so happy. I had a definite chance with him. He liked me. He said it himself he hoped I choose him! Yeah!

I hopped down the stairs. When I got to the choosing station I saw my mother telling my sister that I would be choosing a husband too.

My mom started walking toward me. When she got here she said " Honey your sister will choose first at the end of the week. Ok. I changed it. You will be spending time with each of the princes. Then, at the end of the week you will choose which one you want to be your prince!"

" Ok"

This was great news. I could spend more time with Shawn and get to know him better. I just hoped I didn't have spend any time with other guys.

**How did you like it? I might update tomorrow. Please check out the poll on my profile and answer it please! Review!**


End file.
